Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha
Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the first episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Sōsuke Aizen from the anime/maga series, Bleach and Madara Uchiha from the anime/manga series, Naruto: Shippūden. Aizen Madara Fake Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Madara Uchiha vs Sosuke Aizen.JPG|FEVG620 MadaraAizen.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Madara vs Aizen.JPG|FEVG620 -33 Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest AizenvsmadaraX.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle SA vs MU.jpg|Simbiothero Madara VS Aizen.png|Ghost-Shiki Description Bleach VS Naruto: Shippūden! Two legendary masterminds will finally meet on the battlefield in a one-on-one Battle to the Death! Who's greater knowledge will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: The Mastermind, Genius manipulators who are more than they appear, come in all shapes and sizes... Boomstick: Such as Sōsuke Aizen, The Master Shinigami. Wiz: And Madara Uchiha, Ghost of the Uchiha. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sōsuke Aizen Wiz: Over 100 years ago, The Soul Society was established as a home for Shinigami and has been standing strong ever since. Boomstick: Among all the "Shinigami" in The Soul Society is the most badass of them all, Sōsuke Aizen! Wiz: Aizen grew up as a Shinigami and was eventually granted the title of "Lieutenant" of The 5th Division of Gotei 13, he was praised for his accomplishments and was soon promoted to Captain and became one of the most knowledgeable Shinigami within Soul Society, even giving a famous lecture to upcoming Shinigami students. Boomstick: And as a Captain, Aizen was also the most badass in battle, he quickly harnessed the power of his, uhh, Zanpakuto... is that how you pronounce it? Wiz: Yes, like most Shinigami, Aizen went through the process of learning the name of his Zanpakutō and soon after learning it's name, he became extremely proficient with his Zanpakutō, successfully learning the Shikai form. Boomstick: However, Aizen doesn't rely only on his Zanpakutō in combat, After spending many years in Soul Society, Aizen learned Shunpo to become faster than the human eye can follow, as well as Hakuda to fight free-handedly without the use of his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. HEY! How come Aizen get's an awesome name for his Zanpakutō, and we get basic weapons that have no names whatsoever?! Wiz: That's because Shinigami as well as their tools they use aren't normal, Even basic Shinigami possess stronger Intellect, Spiritual Energy and fighting prowess than normal humans. Boomstick: Oh... Say, Wizard, is there a way for me to become a Shinigami? i'm really liking the idea of having my own Zanpakutō! Wiz: In order to do that, another Shinigami would have to impale you with their Zanpakutō, and even then, the chance of successfully becoming a Shinigami is not likely... Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Aizen was Soul Society's most trusted Shinigami Captain, until one fateful day... Aizen had defected from the Soul Society alongside his allies, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, and soon became The most feared Shinigami ever known. Boomstick: Because SURPRISE!! Aizen had been planning these events all along, and was waiting for just the right moment to fuck everyone over and pull the rug out from under their feet! Wiz: After his defection, Aizen had started putting his plans into motion to destroy Soul Society, and he had intended this from the very beginning, and he did this by creating several Hollows and Arrancar behind the backs of even his most trusted allies. Boomstick: Even if he's a backstabbing Shinigami who wants to fuck shit up, Aizen is still in possession of one of his most powerful tools, Kidō. Wiz: With his Kidō, Aizen has become a Master of both variants of Kidō, Hadō and Bakudō. Boomstick: Bakudo is a supporting Kidō and is solely intended for Battle Support, Aizen has two main Bakudo techniques, the first is #81 Danku, which creates a blue force field that can even counter other Bakudo and Hado Techniques, and the second is something that I can totally pronounce, with this technique, Aizen creates 6 beams of Light which impale his target in the waist, preventing his opponent from moving, you'd have to be as strong as a Shinigami to break free of Kidō techniques. Ichigo Kurosaki breakes free off Rukia Kuchiki's Hado #1 Sai. Wiz: Hadō, the exact opposite of Bakudō, is intended for Direct Attacks and is often Aizen's prefered option in combat, Aizen's single known Hadō technique is "Kurohitsugi", literally "Black Coffin". Aizen uses Kurohitsugi on 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, easily defeating him. Boomstick: WOAH! Wizard!! Are you absolutely sure I can't become a Shinigami?! Wiz: I'm absolutely positive Boomstick. Boomstick: Dang it, anyway, with all Kidō techniques that can be learned, they require incantation to peform, which really sucks if you're fighting, however those who have mastered Kidō do not need to use incantation to use Kidō techniques, as proven by Aizen's badass Black Coffin of Death. Wiz: Aizen also possesses a Reiatsu Concealing Cloak, which he can use to not only hide from sight, but also conceal his Spiritual Energy, this works by using his Kidō, simply incorporating it into the cloak, But Aizen's greatest tool however is his own invention, The Hōgyoku. Boomstick: With this Hōgyoku, Aizen can gain power greater than Shinigamis and Hollows, and has proved this with not one, not two, not three, but FIVE transformations! Wiz: It's true, Upon implanting the Hōgyoku into his chest, Aizen begins his transformations, however, Aizen does not have full control over when he can transform, it is determined by the Hōgyoku itself. Boomstick: But despite the risk of Hōgyoku, the payoff of using it is totally worth it, because the Hōgyoku is a source of true power!! Aizen's Regeneration, Strength, Durability, Endurance, Speed, Spiritual Energy and Strength are boosted absurdly high, to the point where even masters of everything cannot defeat him. Wiz: And all of Aizen's Fusions have different effects on his body, His First Fusion isn't much of a transformation, but his Second Fusion envelops his body in “The Chrysalis” and upon his Third Fusion, “The Chrysalis” sheds and reveals a changed Aizen. Boomstick: The Fourth Fusion looks like some ridiculous butterfly king, but is anyone going to take him seriously in that Fusion? Fortunately, Aizen has one more Fusion, The Fifth and Final Fusion, in which Aizen takes on an appearance similar to that of a Hollow, and in this Form, Aizen is allowed to fire his two most strongest moves, Fragor and Ultrafragor. Final Fusion Aizen performs Ultrafragor on Ichigo Kurosaki. Boomstick: Jesus! Wiz: Aizen's accomplishments certainly match the expectation, including being able to use a majority of his Kidō techniques without Incantation, successfully tricking his opponents with his Zanpakutō's illusion properties, regenerating his chest from being obliterated by Gin Ichimaru's poison, and even surviving Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu, his ultimate attack, due to his extreme regeneration factor. Boomstick: However, Aizen is not invincible, the more power he gets, the less cautious he becomes, even when in his Final Fusion, he was surpassed in power by Ichigo Kurosaki, If Aizen is hit by an overwhelming attack, he may be forced to return to his previous Fusion to regenerate, and the Hōgyoku might just be convinced to leave Aizen's body, forcing him to power down. Wiz: And it was that power down that left him vulnerable to being sealed away by Kisuke Urahara, and then imprisoned for his crimes, for thousands of years. Boomstick: But Aizen remains as one of the most powerful Shinigami of all time, and won't go down easily, Aizen will fight hard to the end. Aizen: No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it. Madara Uchiha Wiz: Long, Long ago, before the formation of the Five Villages, all shinobi were at war, the two most prominent clans were the Senju and Uchiha clans, but amongst all this destruction and war, a young boy named Madara Uchiha lived a happy life with his friend, Hashirama Senju Boomstick: Unfortunately, it wasn't all murder, sunshine and rainbows, Madara soon discovered Hashirama's true heritage and ended their friendship rather quickly, and by his 20's, Madara was fighting against the Senju's including Hashirama himself, this painful battle would see his younger brother Izuna fall at the hands of Hashirama's own younger brother, Tobirama. Wiz: Pushed to his limits as if he were empowered, Madara was able to best almost every single Senju except for Hashirama and Tobirama, however, Hashirama saw the light in Madara's eyes, and proposed an idea that would improve the lives of everyone in the world. Boomstick: Form the Five Villages alongside Madara, and as well as appoint specific individuals to lead them, Madara was once considered for the position of Hokage, but the public insisted Hashirama take the position, while Madara at first liked this idea, he soon defected from his own village and made his descent into Darkness. Wiz: Madara would then dedicate the rest of his life to creating the "Eye of the Moon" plan, but these plans were temporarily halted when Hashirama came within an inch of killing Madara for good, but a power had awakened in Madara, the famed Transcription Seal: Izanagi, with this, Madara could survive any fatal blow that would otherwise kill him. Boomstick: Then he attached himself to the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path like some kind of life support system and remained hidden in the Darkness for nearly 70 years, until finally his ally, Obito, showed up and carried his identity on for him. Wiz: 17 years later, Madara returned, and he returned with a vengeance, but he did not return as the frail old man he once was... Boomstick: He came back as one hell of a badass, and he left a devastating first impression, by dropping two meteors on the fools who tried to stop him, but he didn't rely on just giant rocks to solve his problems, Madara was a very well refined master of Bukijustu, but he did have his personal favourite weapon of choice. Wiz: He carried his iconic Gunbai, which reflects actual war fans used in real combat, but this isn't an ordinary war fan, it's carved from an unique spirit sacred tree, this Gunbai is a honourary, passed down from previous clansmen generations. Boomstick: Whatever tree it was made from, I need that kind of tree for my lawn! Madara isn't only refined with his Tree Fan, he's also refined with Fuma Shurikens, Kamas, Spears, Swords and Tantö, but what good are weapons when you've got the ability to USE FIRE! Wiz: Yes, As an Uchiha, Madara has a natural affinity for Fire Jutsu, but he's also very well refined in Wood Style, as proven by his battles with Hashirama, including being able to forge a dragon out of wood, encase it in flames and shoot it at his foes. Boomstick: That kinda sounds familiar... Wiz: As much of a similarity to the Tigerzord it may sound, Madara's got tons of abilities than just Fire and Wood, he's also able to use major gusts of wind whenever something makes physical contact with his Gunbai, but through Madara awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, he awakened the Ethereal Warrior, Susanoo. Boomstick: Susanoo is one of Madara's trump cards in battle, it proved itself capable of fighting Hashirama's Wood Golem even when being the armour of the Nine-Tails, however, on it's own, it's power is so great, just pulling out it's sword and doing a slash in the air topples mountains, several of them nearby. Wiz: The Susanoo uses more of Madara's Chakra than anything else, but Madara has refined his chakra usage, so using the Susanoo won't immediately weaken him once he used it, but Madara's also awakened the Rinnegan, one for each of his eyes, giving him access to the Six Paths technique, allowing him various abilities including... Boomstick: OH BOY! The Deva Path allows him to attract and repel objects at will, much like Pain, The Asura Path enables him mechanised limbs, weaponry and armor, The Human Path, which lets him rip the souls of his foes from their body, and so forth. Wiz: Madara's Rinnegan would be his trump card for some time until he finally attained his most powerful and most successful transformation, becoming the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. Boomstick: This transformation through sealing the Ten-Tails into him makes him far stronger than even the combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke with the same power, his only flaw in this form is that he has a crumbling weakness to Sage Jutsu abilities, but everything else he has no problem with, really, even when Sasuke cut him in half from the waist down, BISECTING HIM! Madara had no problem regenerating a couple minutes later. Wiz: Madara also awakened the Limbo Clones, 4 clones of Madara that can only been seen and therefore detected by those with a Rinnegan, such as Sasuke for example, this clones can aid Madara and assist him, and at anytime, Madara can transfer his Truth-Seeking Balls toward them. Boomstick: Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls are his trump card as the Sage of Six Paths, they may be as big as a clinched fist, but all ten of them pack enough for to individually destroy a forest, These can be formed into whatever Madara prefers, they don't just work great for harming others, they also work pretty damn well for defence, not to mention, he's able to absorb natural energy around him to enhance his already powerful techniques. Wiz: The Truth-Seeking Balls are malleable meaning they can stretched, condensed and expanded, Madara himself used this to protect himself from Might Guy's lethal Taijutsu, of which Madara was able to utilise just as well, even without the Sage of Six Paths power he was able to fend off armed opponents, even with only one eye. Boomstick: Madara is also a brilliant tactician, he's not just going to rush in head first, he'll approach the battle with caution, gauging his foes and how powerful they are, from there, he'll go about a tactic he made during his own analysis of his opponent, even if his plans don't work out, he's very likely to change his tactic on a whim. Wiz: Madara Uchiha has proven himself to fight without his eyes, fight freehandedly and win, even when outnumbered, has enough stamina to last 24 hours, has techniques that'll let him escape death and unlike his ally Obito, Madara was able to control the Ten-Tails from the moment it was sealed within him. Boomstick: But naturally Madara lacks what it takes to be a perfect ninja, he's still lost his battles against both Hashirama and Tobirama, he needed Obito's aid to bring his plans to fruition and attacks like his double meteor can kill him due to it's overwhelming power. Wiz: However, On that day, mankind received a grim reminder that we still lived in fear of the beast known as Madara Uchiha. Madara: Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Shadow7615 Madara Uchiha is standing alone at the Great Ninja War Battlefield as he senses an unusual presence, Madara turns around, Sōsuke Aizen 'is standing there, looking at him. ''Aizen: I've come to take you to a better place... Madara: Don't improvise what you cannot handle. Madara draws out his Gunbai as Aizen draws out his Zanpakutō, the two lock eyes at each other. '''FIGHT! Aizen and Madara both look at each other patiently waiting to see who will attack first. Aizen: Let us see your skills. Aizen dashes toward Madara and swings his Zanpakutō towards him, Madara responds by raising his Gunbai in front of him, Aizen's Zanpakutō hits Madara's Gunbai, intending for him to attack, Madara uses Wind Release: Gunbai Fanned Wind, sending Aizen back several feet. Madara: Expected... Aizen briefly looks at Madara and then smiles. Aizen: Good, I do not have to hold back against you... Aizen uses Shunpo to approach Madara quickly and swings his Zanpakutō at Madara's Gunbai again, this time near the handle, unable to react quickly enough, Madara is disarmed, Aizen then stands near Madara and points to his Gunbai on the ground, Madara is surprised and looks back at Aizen, triggering his Sharingan, Aizen then looks at them directly and smiles. Aizen: Very interesting, do continue... Madara then runs at Aizen and starts fighting him using his skill in Taijutsu, Aizen dodges some hits and stands back. Aizen: Not bad, now let us fight. Madara: If you so wish. Aizen throws his Zanpakutō on the ground and charges at Madara, while Madara also charges at Aizen, the two then fight ferociously with their skills in Taijutsu and Hakuda, Madara dodges several punches and trips Aizen over, Madara goes to kick again, however Aizen uses Shunpo to get behind Madara and punches him in the back, Madara is sent several feet forward and falls forward. Aizen: You must be prepared for anything in battle. Aizen picks up his Zanpakuto and waits for Madara to stand up himself, Madara stands up and looks at his Gunbai, several feet from Aizen, Madara performs a hand seal. Madara: Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu A Wooden Dragon appears from underground, the dragon collects the Gunbai and attacks Aizen from behind, The Dragon gives Madara his Gunbai and flies away. Aizen stands up and looks at Madara. Aizen: Very clever... Aizen uses Shunpo to approach Madara, knowing he will, Gunbai and Zanpakutō clash, knowing what will happen, Aizen jumps back and stands idly. Madara: Running from your battles? Madara dashes at Aizen and swings his Gunbai at him, Aizen then shatters away, Madara looks at the figure and quickly figures out it is an illusion, Aizen stands behind him and uses his Zanpakutō to send Madara flying forward. Aizen: You do not comprehend the power of a Shinigami. Madara stands up and triggers his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and looks at Aizen's eyes directly, attempting to use Genjutsu, it fails. Aizen: All the more interesting for you to attempt to overwhelm me. Aizen dashes at Madara, and thrusts his Zanpakutō at Madara, but it fails, Madara manifested Susanoo's ribcage to protect him, Madara then controls Susanoo to grab Aizen, Aizen is thrown into the air and Susanoo swings two swords at Aizen, hitting Aizen directly, he is sent several feet away and lands on his hands and knees. Madara: It seems that you still want to dance but... Aizen uses Shunpo to approach Madara and grab him by the neck. Aizen: I can do this all day, Ninja... Aizen tosses Madara into the air, and points his finger at him. Aizen: Rikujōkōrō. 6 beams of light impale Madara in the waist, leaving him in the air, unable to move, Aizen starts the incantation for Kurohitsugi. Aizen: Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Madara struggles to move, Aizen continues the incantation. Aizen: Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Madara manifests Susanoo's ribcage, breaking Rikujōkōrō and remains inside the ribcage. Aizen: Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! KUROHITSUGI! A large Kurohitsugi forms around the area Madara was located, Kurohitsugi forms as Madara falls to the ground within Susanoo's ribcage. Madara lands roughly as Susanoo cushions his fall, slightly cracked, Madara dismisses Susanoo and looks at Aizen with rage in his eyes as Madara awakens the Rinnegan. Madara: I'll show you true terror... Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!!! Madara traps Aizen in his World of Trees as Madara increases their height and size, Madara then jumps to accurately line up his follow up. Madara: Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!! Madara burns all the trees he had just created, reducing it all to rubble, Aizen is lying on the ground. Madara: Banshō Ten'in! Aizen is drawn towards Madara by the power of the Rinnegan, as Aizen is pulled to Madara, he continues. Madara: Shinra Tensei!! Aizen is sent a far distance away from Madara, only just now being able to stand up. Aizen: You are ready.... Hōgyoku!! The Hōgyoku rises above Aizen and slowly implants into his chest, triggering his first fusion, The Hōgyoku exposes his chest, Aizen uses Shunpo to approach Madara. Aizen: Danku! Aizen casts Bakudo #81 Danku, it's force pushes Madara into the air, Madara lands on two feet. Madara: This world will know only peace, and you will not stand on this world to see it, Shadow Clone Jutsu! Madara creates two duplicates of himself, all three charge at Aizen, Aizen dodges attacks from the clones and punches Madara directly in the face. Aizen: Tricks won't work on me. Aizen uses Shunpo to get behind Madara who is still being sent back by Aizen's punch, Aizen swings his Zanpakutō at Madara, it cracks Madara's armour, Madara stands up. Madara: Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees! Madara uses World of Trees and uses them to wrap around Aizen, causing him to drop his Zanpakutō, Madara taking advantage of this, approaches Aizen. Madara: Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!! Madara amplifies the flames, and burns the trees and Aizen, thick smoke covers the battlefield, Madara waits until the smoke clears, Aizen stands idly as he is now in his Second Fusion. Madara: You remind me of someone I know... Aizen uses Shunpo to get close to Madara and thrusts his Zanpakutō at him, impaling Madara. Madara: Shuradō! Aizen's Zanpakutō is forced out of Madara's Body as the Rinnegan gives Madara mechanised Limbs, rendering the stab ineffective, Aizen goes to stab again, but Madara catches the Zanpakutō with his hands, Madara kicks Aizen away and uses his mechanised body to break Aizen's Zanpakutō. Madara: Chibaku Tensei! Madara creates several black spheres and throws them above Aizen, the spheres then draw in all matter around them, including Aizen, now forming a giant planetoid. Madara: You will know true power! Madara unleashes Susanoo and controls it, Susanoo swings two swords at the planetoid in an "X" shape, causing the planetoid to erupt, it explodes as Madara dismisses Susanoo. Madara: The Uchiha are the most powerful ninja, we shall be defeated by none. Aizen reveals himself in Third Fusion completely unaffected by Madara's last move. Aizen: The Chrysalis phase is over, The Hōgyoku will be your end! Aizen dashes to his broken Zanpakutō and collects it before Madara can see, Madara uses his Rinnegan again. Madara: Banshō Ten'in! Aizen is drawn towards Madara, however, Aizen holds his Zanpakutō and stabs Madara as he is drawn to him, Madara is impaled by the Zanpakutō, but Madara shrugs it off with his mechanical limbs. Aizen: You cannot stop my Zanpakutō. Aizen uses his Shunpo and tosses Madara into the air, Aizen follows Madara and slashes at Madara, sending Madara into the ground, Madara slowly stands up as blood slowly drips from his face. Madara: I enjoy all of this... even the taste of my own blood... Madara throws several Kunai at Aizen, Aizen evades all of them and approaches Madara, Aizen punches Madara in the face and Madara gets sent back a few feet, as Aizen looks at Madara's blood on his hand. Aizen: You humans will bleed before the power of a Shinigami, we are superior. Madara: Talking about peace whilst spilling blood, it's something that only humans can do. Madara puts his hands together and performs Nativity of a World of Trees on Aizen, moving the trees far from him, Madara grips the trees tighter so Aizen cannot escape. Madara: I'll finish this, now!! Madara and Susanoo simultaneously perform hand seals, a Meteorite and drops it on the trees housing Aizen. Madara: TENGAI SHINSEI!!! A second Meteorite triple the size of the first drops on top of it, causing it to erupt and implode, crushing everything beneath it, leaving a giant crater on the battlefield. Madara: In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. Aizen: *laughs* Madara looks toward the direction of the sound in surprise as Aizen is still alive, Aizen reveals that he is in his Fourth Fusion. Aizen: Your power is very admirable, stronger than your average Shinigami, i'll grant you that much, but, you will know your place beneath me. Aizen teleports directly behind Madara and punches his back so hard his armour shatters and breaks off, Madara retaliates by punching Aizen directly in his face, Aizen grabs his hand and starts crushing his hand, Madara desperate to escape uses Lightning Blade on Aizen's chest, Aizen is affected by the attack and stands back. Madara: No matter how powerful you become, you cannot stop the divine power of the Uchiha! Wood Dragon Jutsu! The Wooden Dragon flies to Aizen and uses it's teeth to rip Aizen's wings off and catch him within it's mouth. Madara: This Susanoo is destruction itself! Madara's Rinnegan awakens his Stabilized Perfect Susanoo, Susanoo unsheathes it's sword. Madara: Shatter and be destroyed! Susanoo swings at the head of the Wood Dragon, completely decapitating it, The swing of the sword sends a shockwave so powerful it topples mountains. Madara: See? You could not have even dreamed of surviving Susanoo's Blade! Aizen: *yells intensely* '' A white beam of Light surrounds Aizen as his body undergoes the transformation into the Final Fusion. ''Madara: Power is not will, Shinigami... Aizen: Whether it is or not, you will be finished!!! Aizen teleports directly behind Madara and pulls Madara out of Susanoo, unable to keep it going, Madara dismisses Susanoo as he falls to the ground, Aizen picks up Madara by the throat and looks at him. Aizen: You will never surpass me, HUMAN, I, Sōsuke Aizen will be the one who stands above ALL OTHERS!!! Aizen thrusts his Zanpakutō which has been fused to his right arm into Madara's body, aiming for his heart, Madara coughs blood, Aizen holds the Zanpakutō in place. Aizen: You are and always will be a mere human, you will slowly die by my transcended power! Aizen pulls his arm out of Madara's body and throws his body onto the ground. Aizen laughs as he embraces the reality of being above everything else as an omnipotent being, suddenly, a hole is blown through his chest, it's Madara, standing strong as his Rinnegan's signal his usage of the Six Paths Asura Technique, Madara quickly manifests an arm of his Susanoo, it grabs Aizen and throws his at a mountain like a rag doll, Suddenly a while cloud of smoke appears behind Madara as he slowly walks forward, suddenly, something is sealing itself into Madara, Madara's hair turns white, his robes turn white, a staff manifests in his left hand and 10 Truth-Seeking Balls form a halo pattern behind Madara's back. Madara: So this is the Sage of Six Paths power... Now to deal with him. Aizen's chest has a massive hole in it, the hole suddenly closes up as Aizen's chest is reformed, he slowly stands up and finds Madara standing before him. Aizen: Can it be, has he reached a level of power like my own? Madara looks down on Aizen as his Dual Rinnegans glow purple, his Limbo clones appear, they do not attack as Madara waits for Aizen to say something. Aizen: Very well. Aizen teleports in front of Madara and attempts to stab him directly in the heart, but Madara notices the teleportation and catches Aizen's arm, Aizen is shocked to see him react as quickly as he did, Madara then rips Aizen's Zanpakuto arm from his body, Aizen goes for a punch with his free hand, but a Truth-Seeking Ball quickly shields Madara from the punch. Madara: Useless... Madara tosses Aizen's arm onto the ground as Limbo Clone 1 comes in and grabs Aizen, preventing him from teleporting away, Aizen is shocked as he feels something holding him in place, he attempts to break free, but his arm hasn't regenerated, Madara moves back in a quick moment. Madara: Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch! Madara launches lightning streams from his hands, Limbo Clone 1 jumps out of the way as the lightning strikes Aizen and the bolts cut through Aizen's body as Madara stops after a few bolts have pierced Aizen, Aizen's arm and holes in his chest regenerate. Madara: Hmm, he's still regenerating, time to try a different tactic. Aizen stands up and tosses a Fragor directly at Madara, All of Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls surround Madara as the Fragor hits the shield, the explosion lasts for several seconds, at the end of the explosion, the smoke clears and Madara's defence is still standing, the Truth-Seeking Balls return to normal and assume their normal formation, Madara then forms a hand seal, but nothing happens Aizen: He defended himself from my attack!? Limbo Clone 1 grabs Aizen once again, Aizen breaks free and slashes behind him, but he doesn't know where the clone is, so he cuts the air. Madara: Tengai Shinsei! A massive meteor, much larger than the last emerges from the thick clouds, Aizen looks up and sees the meteor directly above him, Aizen teleports away from the meteor, and attacks Madara with Kurohitsugi, but Madara teleports away before the box forms, Madara appears behind Aizen and grabs him by the back of his neck, Aizen only just now realises Madara is behind him, Aizen impales Madara, this time, letting him attack him. Aizen: This time Madara, you will not survive!! Aizen slashes his Zanpakuto arm and cuts Madara in half, Aizen then drops what he thinks is the corpse of Madara Uchiha, he enjoys what he thinks is his victory, suddenly, Limbo Clone 1 comes and takes Madara's body away, Aizen pursues Madara's body, suddenly he remembers the meteor coming down on him, Aizen rushes towards Madara, but suddenly Limbo Clone 2 punches Aizen back into the blast radius of the meteor, the meteor lands on Aizen as it starts crushing into the ground, the second meteor follows, adding even more pressure onto Aizen, suddenly, Limbo Clones 3 and 4 add their own meteors into the mix, bringing the total to 6 Meteors, the combined power of 6 meteors completely crushes Aizen's body, the pressure is simply too much for Aizen to handle, Limbo Clone 1 puts down Madara's body as he drops 2 more meteors into the mix, making it 8 meteors, the force of which drops Aizen and the other meteors into the Earth itself, the pressure completely crushes Aizen's body, as the meteors continue to crush into the Earth, Aizen's lungs, heart and other organs are crushed by the unrelenting pressure, Aizen is utterly killed as the damage he's sustained is beyond regeneration. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: SHIT, AIZEN!! Wiz: Both Aizen and Madara possessed incredible power and both managed to obtain their power objects to make things more difficult for the other, but only one transformation was truly able to outlast the other, although it's true that Aizen's Hōgyoku makes him more than match for Madara, Madara's Jinchūriki Sage of Six Paths form trumps that in every way. Boomstick: Yes the Hōgyoku can handle Aizen's chest being torn apart by poison, and it can regenerate from exactly, but even against other Shinigami, the Hōgyoku will reject itself from Aizen if overwhelmed. Wiz: Madara's greatest advantage and what turned the fight in his favour was becoming the Sage of Six Paths itself, it's abilities elude Aizen, specifically the Limbo clones, as they are only able to seen and sensed by other Sage of Six Paths users, making it seemingly impossible for Aizen to combat them all, plus they're all able to perform attacks as well, which ultimately meant the end of Aizen as the combined pressure of 8 meteorites completely overwhelms and crushes Aizen's body, making it impossible to regenerate. Boomstick: And in terms of the Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen's power increase deems him to believe almost everyone unworthy of it's power, meaning if he was going to use it, he'd have to deem Madara worthy, even when he was outnumbered 3 to 1 by Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi, he still chose not to activate Kyōka Suigetsu. Wiz: Plus Madara is also faster than Aizen once he transforms, it's specifically stated that Madara as the Sage of Six Paths was faster than the Flying Thunder God Technique, which is an instantaneous teleportation technique created by Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, which beats out Aizen's speed, and he even reacted fast enough to avoid those same attacks, making it quite clear that Madara can keep up with Aizen's attack. Boomstick: And while Aizen is able to teleport as well, he doesn't always use it, just like how he didn't use it when Mugetsu straight up annihilated him in his Final Fusion. Wiz: But, neither could successfully utilise their illusional abilities as Chakra and Reiatsu are both separate networks of energy, meaning neither could get away with using all of their functions, sure Aizen can mess up Madara's 5 senses, but the Limbo clones do not share Madara's consciousness, so they'd be able to get Madara away from Kyōka Suigetsu. Boomstick: Plus Aizen's the guy who likes to explain the function of his weapon to his enemies, so this flaw was able to give Madara the one up over Aizen, and Madara's natural energy absorption gave him a source of energy that kept on giving, and it can greatly enhance Madara's already powerful techniques. Wiz: Aizen wasn't helpless, the Kyōka Suigetsu was his greatest trump card against Madara, but Madara had the means to get around the power of the sword, and exploit Aizen's weakness of overconfidence. Boomstick: In the end, Aizen got sent through Limbo! Wiz: The winner is Madara Uchiha. Trivia * This matchup is what inspired Shadow to become a member of the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the first time a Bleach and a Naruto combatant participate. ** This is also the first "Bleach vs. Naruto" themed Death Battle created by Shadow, the second is Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki. ' Who would you be rooting for? Aizen Madara ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014